wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke
Luke & Lauren '''is a brand new half hour Wiki Channel Original comedy series. It is also the first Wiki Channel Original Series to feature to lead roles The series was originally thought of as "''Luke & Lola" but ulitimately changed due to the creator's (NYCgleek) vision, plus the creator thought the name Lauren sounded nicer in the title. The name Lola was given to a character in an upcoming sci-fi/horror original film coming to the Wiki Channel titled "ZAYN". New episodes air on Friday nights at 8:30 on Wiki Channel in early 2015 and now air at 9:00pm instead due to the addition of "Leslie Wireless" on the Friday timeslot. Overview The series follows two high school sophomores who live in Malibu, California that are not friends at all, that is until one they both end up getting detention and realize that a journal they found is actually magic. Whenever they write something down in the journal, words magically appear that give them a statement, message, or response to whatever they wrote down. Now it doesn't always give the answers they want, but the journal is sort of looking out for the two guiding these two newly friends through high school, along with getting them into some crazy adventures along the way. The series was mentioned in the Wiki Times, the article written by Joyce Monroe stated "..the series is kind of like the iPhone's Siri, but way more interactive. I definitely think that this series will be a great addition to the Wiki Channel. Both Luke and Lauren have characteristics that I believe both male and female viewers will love. Though all of the characters having some type of popularity in their own groups of interest isn't really normal, it still adds a bit of reality to the show. Meaning we are all popular with our own people or clique so to speak. I almost kind of wish there was a magic journal that helped me while I was in high school." The show was picked up for a second season. Creator NYCgleek, promises to show more friendship and have funnier situations during the second installtion of the series. Main Cast Luke & Lauren/Season 2 Cast|Season 2 Luke & Lauren/Season 1 Cast|Season 1 Series Overview Episodes 'Season 1 The first season of Luke & Lauren was order for a total of 19 episodes which will premiere August 31 as a part of the channel's new saturday night line-up. Confident the first season will be a success, Wiki Channel extended the series, this would then count as a second season which according to NYCgleek has 26 episodes. 'Season 2' Luke & Lauren was officially renewed for a second season during their first season's fun. The season will consist of 26 episode, bringing the series episode to a total 45 episode by the end of the second season run. Music From The Series *"Better With You (Theme Song to Luke & Lauren)" performed by Marcus McCloud (Wiki Channel: Ready 2 Rock soundtrack). *"All About You" performed by Shelly Yanes (Single). - Featured in: Season 2, EP: 6-7. *"You, Me and the Beat" performed by Shelly Yanes (Single). - Featured in: Season 2, EP: 15. *"What a Girl Is" peformed by Shelly Yanes, Katy Young, and Gabriella Dawson. - Featured in: Season 2, EP: 18. *"Miss Me" by Marcus McCloud. - Featured in: Season 2, EP: 26. International Release Contract Luke & Lauren Luke & Lauren Category:NYCgleek's projects Category:Projects